


The symphony of love

by Hammylams



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt, Attempt at Humor, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Poetic, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammylams/pseuds/Hammylams
Summary: He wasn't used to it.Not being with a man - their had been a few back in his college days, before Julie and the life he had now. But there had been many reasons why he had never accepted himself and that was all in the past. If the rough, manly arms that were now wrapped protectively around his waist was anything to go by, as a rough ginger beard nuzzled deeper and deeper into the nape of his neck.





	The symphony of love

**Author's Note:**

> GCSE's are approaching but really isn't this good english revision? Nah I love writing no matter what and as I'm re-re-reading Scott Pilgrim I love this pair too much. Shame their isn't a million fics of the pair but if I can create even one decent fic to add to them then I'll die happy.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much loved and appreciated.

"I love you."

He wasn't used to it.

Not being with a man - their had been a few back in his college days, before Julie and the life he had now. But there had been many reasons why he had never accepted himself and that was all in the past. If the rough, manly arms that were now wrapped protectively around his waist was anything to go by, as a rough ginger beard nuzzled deeper and deeper into the nape of his neck.

Of course, he could only think about Josephs protectiveness far away from both society and Joseph or he might stop what he was doing now and Stephen wasn't sure he could give up on it.

But that was off topic.

With Julie there had been passion: in the early days when his life was worth living for the love that the two had in university when his classes became too much or his parents were being dicks. But that had eroded like the rocks and earth that had existed back in the time of the dinosaurs.

What? He could wax poetic and all that crap. Yeah he was known as "the talent" for his guitar and singing skills but he wasn't a dumb ass or anything at academics - even if that dumb ass Scott thought otherwise.

Anyway... he would always avert his mind from those days with Julie when he was truly happy. They had ended after their first breakup. Or second... In a weird way, perhaps we never stopped truly caring for each other - we just became two different people. Of course it could also be that Julie was a massive suck up with a little soul and a mouth not quite wide enough to crack with a fist, as Kim had helpfully supplemented him during a bout of depression he had after their most painful breakup.

Of course, arguments with Julie had always left him so helpless and feeling shitty - she had that way of destroying whatever image he would build up in the inter-meaning months of their relationship that would soon come crashing down. Regardless, he had spent years suffering in that relationship for the bouts of joy it could bring.

He did care about her, as he had told her a few months after their final break up, but they were two very different people. And he cared about Joseph. And so did the man who was further burying himself into Stephen from behind if the mans gentle purrs of snores and those arms that wrapped around him. Stephen took the selfish route of further backing himself into the warm embrace of his lover.

Many people, idiots mainly, might not see the difference between Julie and Joseph. Stephen could somewhat see it - they both were bitches for a lack of a better word. Both seemed to hate many, especially who they saw as below them and most would think that it was a toxic relationship for Stephen.

But his parents were idiots, even if their gentle assistance that him and Julie were not meant to be was true. No Julie and Joseph were like the sun and moon; Julie was a bitch for being a bitches sake. She would hurt and abuse everyone she knew under the image of popularity and looking cool while she would do anything to be in the public eye or acknowledged by anyone she could get - even if it became pitiful, like with Envy Adams.

Meanwhile, Joseph didn't need attention or watching eyes - he was confident with himself and would be happy with any small and meaningful bonds he could form with people - his roommate Hollie was a good example. From an onlookers perspective they may see Joseph as a dick who treated her terribly as a friend but they genuinely cared for each other.

No matter how much he called her a "ho" he still went to whatever event she asked him to go with her to with little complaint (and most of that was to keep up his ascribed status) and whenever she complained about his music being too loud at night if he decided to play he would always lower it despite his assurances to the opposite. On the other hand, Hollie would never say a word against Joseph and always had his care and safety in his mind.

In fact, when she had first discovered their relationship she had sat Stephen down and forced him to confess what had been going on before making him take a vowel to never hurt Joseph. He had rolled his eyes at the time but quickly accepted and so far he hadn't gone back on that promise and so she had few complaints with him. Although after that incident with her and Jason as well as Kim...

All that was to say that Joseph didn't go around making fake bonds and for all that he put up as a cold heartless bitch, there was a sweet side. It had been what stopped him ignoring the mans flirtations during their recordings of Sex bomb on's album (that went nowhere due to their later "distractions") and start listening to him. And what helped him open up about his own gay experiences that he had kept close to his heart in secrecy for so long.

Joseph had listened in that silence that many found uncomfortable or weird but instead held the opportunity for connection and a genuine conversation if people would just open up. When he was done, Joseph, dropping his usual sardonic jokes and jabs, had made one simple statement:

"You need to break up with that ho."

He didn't say more and Stephen almost spluttered at both the idea as well as the way the man had managed to sum up everything in one sentence. His mind wailed that it was simple, too simple but he ignored it. He went home and thought in an existential way that he hadn't done since university in what felt like a thousand years ago. About where his life was going and what he had to do.

After a restless night he lifted a weight that for 5 years had pulled him down into a state of depression for so long with an argument that could be heard throughout Toronto. She had screamed and stamped and it had been exactly what he was expecting and yet somehow worse. He was sure he would regret it immediately and come crawling back to Julie with sweet apologies and let the never ending cycle continue.

Instead, he thought of Joseph and what the ginger man would do. Instead, he dutifully went to work and put his mind on the mundane cycle of the world. Instead, when he was done, he went to Joseph with the pretence of working on the album. Instead, he had told him what he had done. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but Joseph telling him about his past had surprised him.

Joseph had told him of his parents - their homophobia and general lack of acceptance. Of his first kiss lost to a boy in high school who quickly laughed and called him queer due to peer pressure. Of a time he had run away for 7 months when he was 18 and had lived by himself struggling until he was forced to go back to his parents. And then, when he was 21, when he fled and never looked back. He told him, in the quietest voice that the ginger man had ever got to, how he could still sometimes hear his father screaming his name and the word faggot when loud noises ruptured around him.

Of a teenage rebellion when the man had even thought to wear all black as he picked up music to shatter the conservative manner of his parents and their religious background. Even the song he had lost his virginity to as it echoed in the background of a dingy club he had long since forgotten the name of with a man who he could only see as a blur now. "Who wasn't even as half as cute as you" the man had joked.

And finally, Joseph had told him his middle and last name. It was something to take to his grave when the man had admitted it. They had only known each other for 2 months at that point and it was an honour. He wasn't even sure Joseph liked him apart from his supposed attractiveness but all their small conversations and looks and exchanges of their love for music had apparently connected both their hearts in a weird way that only love could.

So he had thrust himself at Joseph and the two were soon entwined in a passionate kiss. Desperation clung to the both like an old friend but the breathy moans and scattered kisses and bites were a testament to the remnants of the desire that lay under all their actions. After they were done they lay in his too-small bed for the two of them panting and feeling better than they had in a long time.

They were both unsure of what happened next but Joseph was in no rush to push him out of bed like Julie often did (although with the pain that whispered at his thighs he doubted he could move). Their was awkward mumbles and small movements and after a gasp of pure pain from Stephen that had defiantly told him what just happened, Joseph had put a hand to his chest and told him with a passion to not move. So in a moment of what at the time seemed uncharacteristic kindness, Joseph looked after him and cleaned up and gently tucked in Stephen.

Stephen was still not sure what would happen next when Joseph gathered in beside him on the bed before pointing at a clock which traitorously read 2AM. He wondered when it had gotten that late when he had arrived at 7PM but when he was with Joseph, no matter what mundane thing they seemed to do as an excuse to be together, time always flew and they would soon have to separate.

At the time he chalked it up to many different factors but now it was hard to deny the connection of the two. After a few minutes where the two lay next to each other, Joseph turned to him. His eyes were glazed with tiredness as well as some lingering remains of lust as he carefully wrapped his arms around Stephen as he turned the man around. Stephen had given himself and his control up without complaint and went off to sleep in bliss and comfort that he hadn't known or felt in so long. When he woke up Joseph was still there (a new experience) and despite the two acting like nothing had changed, their was a spark and lust that still remained.

Little changed until Stephen and his poor ass had restored enough to go for seconds and after that, Joseph had said a soft "stay" and his mind was made up.

Little changed as the months rolled by and Scott got over his depression and Joseph and Stephen formed a new band while sex bomb on faded to shatter band where it became a fun weekly meet up of Scott and Kim who seemed to have found herself in the months she had been gone. Scott defeated Gideon, ruining the chances for his new band to become something quickly but they didn't want to work under a douche bag anyway and Joseph had even seemed to gain a small bit of respect for Scott who he previously seemed to care little about.

Of course until Scott learnt they were together and had a freak out but even Joseph's tired declaration that he needed new friends was only a fraction of the jab it once was. Joseph didn't mind who Stephen was with, really, as long as the man was happy despite what some seemed to think the ginger mans intentions were. Of course they didn't see the side of Joseph who would occasionally drop his sarcasm and indifference and all his bitchiness and just be his normal, music-loving self.

A music-loving self who had just hours before whispered an "I love you" to him. He wondered if it was too early for words like that in their relationship which was the subject of his sleepless night. Yes they had been together for months and Stephen felt little of the pains and emotions that had spiralled and caressed him during his time with Julie, but he wondered if he could truly be with someone like Joseph and be happy.

If he deserved to be happy. Then he was reminded of that time.

When Wallace had met Joseph he had jokingly announced him as a cutie and that he knew where to go for some "real gay ass". Joseph had sputtered and Mobile had merely rolled his eyes while Joseph stared at the other gay man with eyes that would put the flames of hell to shame. When they got home, Joseph had pinned him to the wall and dominated him with growls of "mine" and they had both loved it. And later, when both were more coherent, he had told him to not listen to any posers and that Stephen was better than them.

Stephen blushed and said he was worrying over nothing but it was clear Joseph held respect and care for him. And soon they were back to carelessly making out and the whole thing seemed to be forgotten except when Joseph would tense around Wallace or when he would growl out "you're better than them all".

And so Stephen still had scars and issues thanks to Julie and all she would do to keep her image as some 'holier than thou' bitchy image that Kim had lovingly labelled her; or his parents who seemed to never condone something if it involved his boyfriend or even his friends who seemed rather idiotic and blind to the twos relationship and truthful compassion for each other.

And he wasn't sure if he deserved the desire that always seemed to beam just for him (even if others were staring at the two's eyes) and perhaps Scott was right that Julie had turned him gay and he was one big masochist. He wasn't sure and, honestly, he didn't want to know. You dear readers can figure it out right?

But for all the craziness and stupidity of the world and its inhabitants he felt a humanity and care that he desired and so as he further snuggled back into the not-so mysterious gingers mans arms he whispered out a soft "I love you."

He drifted off soon after and by morning he would forget it but he was sure he could feel a gentle smile quirk at the nape of his neck that tickled and made him shiver in a way far above the shivers of pleasure he often experienced.

He wondered what new symphony of sounds they would produce after this revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that took like 2 hours and I'm honestly not sure if this is any good lol. Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated and now I'm going to go and sleep.


End file.
